My Life At Ouran High School
by PrincessBB
Summary: Hi. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Im 16 years old and just transfered from Safire High due to the fact that i always got picked on for being at the top of my classes. Read more and find out my life at Ouran High School. Dont forget to comment and rate. Thank
1. The Meeting

Hi. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Im 16 years old and just transfered from Safire High due to the fact that i always got picked on for being at the top of my classes. Im not very much rich but i do live in an aparment with me father. He's a cross dresser --... When i was very young my mother passed away. She was a lawyer and i plan to be one as well when i grow up. Well i should stop talking and let you read the story. Dont forget to comment/rate this story. It will help Princessbb to write more

* * *

The young brunette walked in the doors of Ouran High School. Her hair was cut short. She didnt like the girls uniform, so she put on the guys uniform pretending to be a guy. She looked around for the office. After about 5 minutes of asking around and getting laughed at she found it. She looked at the name on the door.

"Mr. Souh? He's probably the one who owns Ouran High." she knocked then heard a "come in." Sure she was nervouse because she was in a new school. But she also thought the owner would be rude. But he was the quite the opposite. He was nice. A little TOO nice if you ask me.

"Oh you must be the new girl who just transfered from Safire High. Hello and welcome to Ouran High. Im hoping you are having a good time so far. My princess?" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Yup deffinantly to nice...

"Yes I am sir" she said as she pulled her hand back. She looked at him up and down and sighed to herself thinking 'He's a womaniser...no doubt'.

"If your a woman, why are you wearing a guys uniform?" he asked looking at me up and down.

"Because, i dont realy care for the girls uniform. So im going to wear the guys uniform until i graduate. And also i am going to tell them that i am NOT infact a boy but a girl." she sighed to herself. 'Is he an idiot? Probably so...'

"Can i have proof yoru infact a girl?" he smirked as he looked at me.

"Yes you may" she dug aroudn in her purse and took out an envelope.

"My birth cirtificate" she smiles triumphantly. She outsmarted him. Then again...a monkey could outsmart him...well a dead person could outsmart this man. Then she heard a chuckle then laughter 'why...why is he laughing...?' she thought to herself and looked at him puzzled.

"Your the only one who gave me a smart reply without talking and without doing physical contact like a slap or a kick." he said as he walked behind his desk and pushed a button calling someone.

"Yes sir? What do you need?" the woman on the other asked sweetly.

"Would you please call Tamaki to my office please?" he looked up at her with a small smile.

'What is he up to' she thought as she sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Im sure you will love Tamaki" he said as he appeared next to her scaring the girl onto the floor.

"P-please dont scare me like that Mr.Souh" she said as she got up dusting herself off and sat back down.

A small knock was heard throughout the room. Hey it was big as hell so the knock echoed.

"You may come in" Mr Souh stood up and walked behind his desk and sat down handing me a piece of paper.

Oh course i took it and looked at it puzzling. It had my name on it but i didnt open it because he told me not to. Well he didnt say it, he mouthed it. He told me to open it at the end of the day. I kept staring at it as the door opened. Mr Souh stood up and motioned me to get up. I was in deep thought so i didnt notice it until he blew gently in my face knocking me back into reality. Once again he motioned me to get up and i did. I was a little embarrased because I had just met someone new and i already made a fool out of myself!!

"Tamaki, you have to escort this--" he looked at me. His eyes saying dare i say boy or girl?

I looked at him and sighed mouthing "boy" and he nodded.

"-- BOY around Ouran High. He is new so make him your friend. Show him around the classes, bathrooms and anyother rooms you can think of. He stepped away from me and Tamaki.

I sighed and turned to the boy and looked up to his face as a small gasp escaped my lips. 'oh my God' i thought as a small blush crept onto my face 'he's adorable...why did i tell Mr Souh to say im a boy instead of a girl...'

It was then i noticed someones hand waving infront of my face, snapping and gently shaking me. I poped back into reality and shook my head.

"S-sorry...i didnt mean to space out." I told him as i got my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Its alright" a gentle sound came from the young boy's lips.

"Thank you" I smiled a bit

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him to the door. He opened it and i walked out first then he closed it following me out. He was so nice. I expected him to act snobby like half of the rich people do...but him...he was...was sweet. And not just to me, but to everyone he passed.

"What's your name? Im Tamaki Souh." he smiled at me.

Souh? Then that must have been...his father!?

"I hope you dont mind me asking but...the room we were in...was that your--" he stopped me and answered the question.

"-- My father? Yes he was. He owns Ouran High and sometimes calls me to walk people around the school. Im glad he picked me to walk you around." he smiled at me. And once again a blush crept upon my face. I shook it off before he could notice.

"Now that you know my name, do you mind if i asked you your name?" he looked at me with those glistining violet eyes and smiled warmly.

"Im Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." i smiled. I knew this was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Haruhi: what the hell was that!?

PrincessBB:um...the meeting of Tamaki and his father...

Haruhi: you made me to girly!!

PrincessBB: . sorry...i'll try and mmake you more boy-ish

Tamaki: i think it was rather nice if you ask me

Haruhi: you think everything is rather nice to poor excuse for a human!

Tamaki: TT -goes into the darkest corner to sult-

PrincessBB: -holds Haruhi down- um...while I try to calm Haruhi down and bring Tamaki out the corner...please read: When I Met You. See you guys next time!!

Haruhi: let me go!! and tell the story right!! dont belieev anything she says!!

PrincessBB: what? you readers are still here? i told you to comment and rate...it'll help me to write more stories and chapters.OH! give me suggestions aswell. who knows there might be a sequel to Valentine Love smiles and waves bye!!

Haruhi: SHE'S LYING!!

PrincessBB: -tapes her mouh shut- bye guys -smiles sweetly-

Haruhi: -mumbles- im gonna kill you if you dont tell the story right...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Summary**

Well i've only been at Ouran for less then 2 hours and ALREADY made a fool of myself infront of Tamaki and other people...sighs i should just leave before i get picked on,...again...at a different school...because i know these rich bastards are gonna be the one's who pick on people...


	2. My secret Revieled

PrincessBB: Hello folks! Sorry it took so Long. It took a while to bring Haruhi to a minimum rage -sweatdrop-

Haruhi: Im calm...dont worry...PrincessBB explain everything to me.

Tamaki: So...your not gonna try and kill her again

Haruhi: Shut up Tamaki!!

Tamaki: -Goes back in his corner to sulk-

PrincessBB: OH NO!! HARUHI!! It took FOREVER to bring him out of his depression stage!!

Haruhi: Well maybe you should leave him alone.

PrincessBB: Maybe you should try to keep your anger down a bit!!

Haruhi: Fine!

PrincessBB: Please, enjoy the 2nd chapter of My Life At Ouran High School.

* * *

_**Last Time On: My Life At Ouran High School**_

_"What's your name? Im Tamaki Souh." he smiled at me._

Souh? Then that must have been...his father!?

"I hope you dont mind me asking but...the room we were in...was that your--" he stopped me and answered the question.

"-- My father? Yes he was. He owns Ouran High and sometimes calls me to walk people around the school. Im glad he picked me to walk you around." he smiled at me. And once again a blush crept upon my face. I shook it off before he could notice.

"Now that you know my name, do you mind if i asked you your name?" he looked at me with those glistining violet eyes and smiled warmly.

"Im Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." i smiled. I knew this was going to be a very good day.

**Or was It...? Find out in another chapter of...My Life At Ouran High School**

* * *

Well i've only been at Ouran for less then 2 hours and ALREADY made a fool of myself infront of Tamaki and other people...sighs i should just leave before i get picked on...again...at a different school...because i know these rich bastards are gonna be the one's who pick on people...

Let me tell you what happened so far. When i was walking around with Tamaki, i almost fell going down the steps and almost fell into Tamaki! Of course i was embarrassed. But the unthinkable happened...he caught me before i could even hit him! I blushed so deeply that i thought i was gonna die! But i didnt if im telling you about it. LOL.

"Are you ok, Haruhi?" his violet eyes look at me when he asked me that.

"Y-yea I-Im fine Tamaki-kun" my eyes widdened after i said that. KUN!? I cant believe i said Kun. He's gonna probably think ima girl now. Even though I am...and i did want people to KNOW that I AM a girl...

"Thats good. I didnt want the new student to be injured and have my dad yell at me" he laughed and i smiled and started laughing as well. I admit, tamaki is cute when he smiles and laughs.

"Hey Tamaki. Did you mind that i said 'Kun' after your name?" i asked him not wanting him to feel awkward for my vocabulary use.

"No. I dont mind. You can call me 'Tamaki-kun' or 'Tamaki-sempai' if you want to" he started laughing again and once more, i couldnt help but crack a smile and laugh too. "Now comeon. Lets finish with the tour and you can then get your schedual ok.

"Ok...Tamaki-sempai" i smiled at the fact that i was being such a girl (and she is people). He then started walking and i followed him. He showed me all the bathrooms, classrooms, library's, music rooms, everything. Now we headed outside.

"Comeon Haruhi. I want to show you a spot that i like to go to, to think" he grabbed my arm and let me to a beautiful garden. We walked in and after about 5 minutes of walking we stopped and he pointed to a little shadded area covered in roses with a table and a bench. He led me in and sat down. Me being a bit shy, walked uneasily ovet towards him and sat down.

"So Haruhi. Do you like this spot?" he asked looking at me. I couldnt help but answer

"Yes i do, Tamaki-sempai" after the second time i said Tamaki-kun and the second time i said Tamaki-sempai, it hit me...Tamaki KNEW i was a girl but said nothing about it! Sure i was shocked but also happy he knew my true identity. I stood up and he looked at me

"You know...dont you" i said firmly

"Yes i do know Haruhi. I know that your a girl." he said as he got up. "Thats why i wanted to show you this spot. Because its a beautuful spot. For a beautiful girl" im guessing he heard me gasp because he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "But dont worry. Im not going to tell anyone thats your a girl ok." i nodded.

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai" i hugged him back but a bit tighter than he did letting him know it was ok to actually hug me.

"I have a question for you, Haruhi" he let me go and looked at me. I thought to myself that something must be up because he was acting very serious at that moment.

"Yes Tamaki-sempai?" i kinda stepped back cause i thought he was going to do something but i let my guard down when he smiled

"N-nothing nevermind. Hey lets get back to the school, go back to my dad and get your schedual ok? Your really gonna need it for your classes and things." he started walking but stopped after i grabbed his wristed and pulled it gently telling him to stop.

"Please Tamaki. Tell me what you were going to say." he turned around again with that same smile

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take you home after school. Thats all." he turned back around and i let his wrist go and he started walking. 'I know that isnt what we was going to ask me...but i'll let it slide this time.' i look up to the sky and sighs. 'How am i going to tell him that I--'

"Haruhi! your gonna get lost if you dont follow me!!" he yelled after me as i noticed he was far away. Man can that guy move fast!

"O-oh yea! Sorry im coming now!" I ran to catch up with him. 'Maybe i'll tell you...when were not in school, Tamaki-kun'

* * *

PrincessBB: Sorry for the short chapter...I ran out of ideas...feel free to make suggestions and i'll use them in the next chapter ok?

Haruhi: How come you have to make tamaki find out i was a girl in the second chapter?

PrincessBB: Cause its my story!

Haruhi: But your not telling it! I am!

PrincessBB: Well not for long. Tamaki YOUR gonna be the host of the next 2 chapters ok?

Tamaki: Ok!!

Haruhi: Dont mess it up Tamaki.

Tamaki: I wont Haruhi. Hey PrincessBB can i give them a summary of whats gonna happen in the next chapter?

PrincessBB: Sure Tamaki

Tamaki: Ok. Well you see after Haruhi and I go our separate ways and goes to class, something mysterious happens. Haruhi makes contact with another girl! Will Haruhi become rivals or will someone come along and help her? Find out in the next chapter of My life at Ouran High School!!

PrincessBB: i couldnt have said it better myself Tamaki

Haruhi: Wait. Are you turning me Bi-sexual in this anime!?


	3. Haruhi? Is That You?

Tamamki: Haruhi PrincessBB and I are REALLY sorry that this story hasn't been updated in so long….We kinda had difficulty with our computers…so yea! Hope you guys arnt mad at us I mean…*sniffles* I don't want to lose all my beloved fans!!!!!

PrincessBB: its ok Tamaki. As long as everything is ok now and we can update stories its all right. Right Haruhi?

Haruhi: yea sure. Whatever you say PrincessBB

PrincessBB: OK! Now onward to the third chapter of…

All: My Life at Ouran High School!!!!!

* * *

_"I have a question for you, Haruhi" he let me go and looked at me. I thought to myself that something must be up because he was acting very serious at that moment._

_"Yes Tamaki-sempai?" i kinda stepped back cause i thought he was going to do something but i let my guard down when he smiled_

_"N-nothing nevermind. Hey lets get back to the school, go back to my dad and get your schedual ok? Your really gonna need it for your classes and things." he started walking but stopped after i grabbed his wristed and pulled it gently telling him to stop._

_"Please Tamaki. Tell me what you were going to say." he turned around again with that same smile_

_"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take you home after school. Thats all." he turned back around and i let his wrist go and he started walking. 'I know that isnt what we was going to ask me...but i'll let it slide this time.' i look up to the sky and sighs. 'How am i going to tell him that I--'_

_"Haruhi! your gonna get lost if you dont follow me!!" he yelled after me as i noticed he was far away. Man can that guy move fast!_

_"O-oh yea! Sorry im coming now!" I ran to catch up with him. 'Maybe i'll tell you...when were not in school, Tamaki-_

* * *

We went back inside the school after almost getting lost. We decided that it was time for lunch so we went to the cafeteria. The lines wernt long but it was long enough that you had to wait atleast 4 minutes just to get your food. When it was Tamaki's turn to get his food I saw someone I havent seen in 12 years. My best friend(or was my best friend. I havent talked to him since he and his family moved away) Kyouya Ootori. He still looked the same as when I saw him last.

"Haruhi? Are you ok?" A gentle voice asked me. It was calm but i could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Y-Yes sempai. Im fine. I just daydream alot thats all" I smiled. It looks like it fooled him because he smiled back and just said "ok".

When I was going to go pay for my food i realised that i didnt have any money! I had left it at home on the kitchen table. I sighed. 'well. I guess im not eating today' I was beginning to put my food away until i heard him say what i didnt think any rich person would say.

"Its ok Haruhi! I'll pay for your food" He pulled out the money and handed it to the lunch lady.

"A-Arigato sempai...but you didnt have to pay for my food. I would have just eatin at home.

"Noncense! I wanted your first day at Ouran to be the best!" he said with that same warm smile

'It was the best ever since i saw you Tamaki-sempai'

"Well comeone Haruhi! lets go find a place to sit" he started walking and i followed him

"Mi-Lord!" I heard two voices say at the same time.

"Oh! Hikaru! Koaru!" he rushed over to them and i followed him. Not really rushing.

"Tamaki? Whose your friend?" I heard them both say. I then looked up at them

"I-Im Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka" Thats when i heard something crash onto the floor.

"Kyouya? are you alright? You never drop things on the floor" I heard tamaki saying that and it was true. When i knew him he was always so careful. I never saw him drop one thing on the ground. Well except his clothes

"Im fine Tamaki" he got up grabbed his computer and hurried out the cafeteria. What was that all about? we havent seen eachother in like 12 years. I thought he'd be happy to see me.....I guess not

* * *

I was panting hard. '? Why do I react like this when im around her? Why do i get nervouse? I cant speak to her now. I might just confess that I love her. When my family moved away I thought that would be the last time I ever saw her. Its a small world after all...' I sighed and punched a wall making my hand go through it. I'll pay for that later. I cant stay in here all day. I'd have to leave eventuallu but i cant face her. I knew i had to try but I also knew it'd be hard.

I waled our the bathroom after reganing myself back. I walked to the cafeteria and say that she was still there. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"hello Haruhi. Its been a while hasnt it?"

"Yes it has Kyouya-sempai. 12 years"

"Yes. 12 long years"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?" I heard 3 voices say in unicen

'oh boy......here it comes...'

"Kyouya!? You knew haruhi when you were a kid!?"

"yes Tamaki, I have."

"Why didnt you tell me this!? Were suppose to be best friends! Tell eachother everything!!! "

"I didnt think it would be a big deal." I shruged when I said this.

"Not a big deal?! Were best buddies! Its a VERY big deal Kyouya!!!!!!"

"Oh well TYamaki. Now you know. Besides. I looked up at him.

"you never knew Haruhi until today Tamaki. So you wouldnt have known who i was talking about" I saw his face go blank.

"Oh yea..thats right" he laughed and rubbed the bacl of his head.

"Sorry kyouya"

"its ok Tamaki. Your stupid so i knew you wouldnt have thought this far ahead into this conversation." Hikaru and Koaru burst out into laughter. I smiled a bit. My smile faded away when Haruhi slammed her fist onto the table and stood up"

"ENOUGH! Tamaki isnt stupid Kyouya! How dare you say that about him! He's sweet smart and very kind! Unlike you were!" she stompped out of the cafeteria. I knew she was in rage

"H-Haruhi!!" Tamaki yelled as he ran after her. Well I knew she hated me now. I closed my computer and got up.

"Im going to go study. I'll see you guys later." I waled out the cafeteria and into one of the classrooms. I knew I could study in here because it was lunch time. The teachers were in the teachers longe so I knew i wouldnt get a big disturbance. I heard a small sound so i went to go check it out. Thats when i saw Haruhi and Tamaki...I cant believe it....

* * *

PrincessBB: Well thats all for now. I left you with kinda a cliff hanger.

Tamaki: what happened?!?!?!

haruhi: yea princessBB. What DID happen between Me and Tamaki.

PrincessBB: you'll find out in chapter 4 of.... My Life At Ouran High School!!!! BYE!!!!!


	4. I cant believe it

_"you never knew Haruhi until today Tamaki. So you wouldnt have known who i was talking about" I saw his face go blank._

_"Oh yea..thats right" he laughed and rubbed the bacl of his head._

_"Sorry kyouya"_

_"its ok Tamaki. Your stupid so i knew you wouldnt have thought this far ahead into this conversation." Hikaru and Koaru burst out into laughter. I smiled a bit. My smile faded away when Haruhi slammed her fist onto the table and stood up"_

_"ENOUGH! Tamaki isnt stupid Kyouya! How dare you say that about him! He's sweet smart and very kind! Unlike you were!" she stompped out of the cafeteria. I knew she was in rage_

_"H-Haruhi!!" Tamaki yelled as he ran after her. Well I knew she hated me now. I closed my computer and got up._

_"Im going to go study. I'll see you guys later." I waled out the cafeteria and into one of the classrooms. I knew I could study in here because it was lunch time. The teachers were in the teachers longe so I knew i wouldnt get a big disturbance. I heard a small sound so i went to go check it out. Thats when i saw Haruhi and Tamaki...I cant believe it...._

_

* * *

_

PrincessBB: -walks into the room and jumps back slightly-

Host club: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!

PrincessBB: aww! you guys are so sweet! but how did...

Tamaki: -points at Kyouya-

PrincessBB: stalker...-laughs- well to celebrate lets go on to My Life At Ouran High School

Tamaki: great idea. my princess

PrincessBB: -swoons- Tama-chan....

* * *

I couldnt believe it....he actually did do it cause i wipped my eyes more than once i might add just to make sure i wasnt halusinating from my lunch....but i was correct. I saw Haruhi and Tamaki kissing in the room. I would have just about punched him in the gut but I just cleared my throat instead.

"K-Kyouya!" he said as he pulled back from a blushing Haruhi. : I didnt hear you come in the room!"

"And your embarased because.....? People kiss Tamaki" did i just say that....? tell me readers...did i JUST say that to him..-looks at the camera confused-

"I wasnt kissing her! She couldnt breath!"

'Sure sure Tamaki. Your arms just so happenly wraped themselvs around her so she wouldnt fall and you pressed your lips against hers. You wernt breathing man and you never pulled back until i cleared my throat. So dont even try that on me Tamaki.'

"ok. Whatever you say."

"Kyouya?"

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when i heard her voice.

"yes Haruhi?"

"Are you mad that I yelled at you? Its just i was so happy i saw you again...but i over reacted and yelled"

"No. Im not mad Haruhi. Just supprised you did that." 'oh God not again.....' I held my chest and leaned against the wall breathing hard again

"Kyouya!" they yelled at the same time running over to assist me.

"Im fine. Promise." I slipped out the door and broke off running. 'This never even happened when I was a kid! So why am i reacting like this now!?'

"Hm? Kyouya?" the twins. Thank God it was them

"Yes?" i calmed down when they called my names because i knew i was back in the cafeteria. lunch wasnt over for another half an hour.

"How did you and Haruhi meet?" Oh course you ask that Hikaru....just when i was feeling better you bring her name up.

"At a Charity Event. She was working there and i had to help her because i was the manager of the whole thing"

"You help people Kyouya!?!?!?!?" the twins said simultaniously

'why would you ask such a stupid thing like that!? of cousre i help people! well maybe not all the time but i do!'

"Yes guys. I help people. I dont know why this is such a shock to you though."

"Well, we've never seen it before"

"..." They laughed hard. Of course i never showed my helpful side everyday. But ask my sister. Im sure she'll tell you im helpful

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! were having a party after school! wanna come?" The little Hunny asked the twins. I was already invited and said yes so thats why he didnt ask me

"Sure! as long as Haruhi gets to go aswell" the twins were thinking of something evil....i could feel it in my bones!

"Sure she can come!" he smiled and so did the twins. Hunny looked cute when he smiled. The twins....oh boy...I knew that after school SOMETHING was going to occur. And I knew it had something to do with Haruhi, Tamaki and I....its just a feeling but i know its true.

* * *

PrincessBB: -still swooning-

Tamaki: -holding her in her arms-

Haruhi: -sighs deeply- i guess im closing today's story. Thats all for now. toon in this saturday for an upcoming story. with a song written by non other than PrincessBB. see you fans later. R&R (thats feels so over used now.....-walks away-


	5. The Party

PrincessBB: im back!!! and yes im alive -.- lol! i had school work and midterms. so ima update when i can! its so hotttt!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki: its been a while since we met. ne? Princess?

PrincessBB: yea it has.

Haruhi: hopefully she'll make the storyies better

PrincessBB: i'll try! ive been reading alot of stories -smirks evilly at Tamaki/Haruhi-

Both: what?

PrincessBB: oh nothing!!!!! well my beautiful readers!!!! read on!!!!

* * *

_"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! were having a party after school! wanna come?" The little Hunny asked the twins. I was already invited and said yes so thats why he didnt ask me_

_"Sure! as long as Haruhi gets to go aswell" the twins were thinking of something evil....i could feel it in my bones!_

_"Sure she can come!" he smiled and so did the twins. Hunny looked cute when he smiled. The twins....oh boy...I knew that after school SOMETHING was going to occur. And I knew it had something to do with Haruhi, Tamaki and I....its just a feeling but i know its true._

_

* * *

_

"Finnaly! After school! I can go home! w-wait! No! let me go!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop moving so much! your gonna-- CLUNK!"

"We told you....."

Thats all I can remember happining....i blacked out after that because I hit my head on the top of the car. I woke up in a fluffy bed. Was the sheets Satin? Or Silk? Eh. I dont remember. After i realised one thing i knew whose house I was in....

"TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as high as i could. i was pissed! Why was i in HIS house!? i wanted answers and i wanted them now!

"Haruhi? oh! your awake! you had me scared for a moment"

"WHY AM I IN YOUR HOUSE!?"

"You hit your head when Hikaru and Koaru tried to put you in the limo"

"WHY WAS I GOING IN THE LIMO!?!?!?!" i grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. I was small and a little weak but when i get pissed i change.

"B-Because Hunny wanted to throw you a party! Honestly! I swear!!" he looked scared. But I knew he was telling teh truth so I put him down.

"Why am I in YOUR house if the TWINS put me in their limo?"

"Im not sure. i was on my way home when I saw their limo parked outside my house. They told me to take you upstairs and let you rest and I did."

"Oh" i blushed. I knew he saw it because he smiled

"Are you ok though Haruhi?"

"Yea. Im fine. And thank you sempai."

"Your welcome Haruhi" he smiled that prince smile at me and i thought i was going to faint

"Say Haruhi. Um...." he blushed slightly. What was he going to ask me?

"Yes?" i couldnt hep but ask

"Were you and Kyouya a think?"

O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT!? NO! We were friends! Thats All!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive Tamaki"

"Ok. Just making sure" he smiled at me again. I smiled back.

* * *

**LATER AT THE PARTY!**

"Haru-chan!!!!" Hunny ran over to me delighted to see me

"hello Hunny. Great Party"

"Thank you!" he smiled. he was so cute!!!!

"Attention everyone. I have an announcement" That was Hunny. I wonder what that announcement was....

"As everyone here knows, Haruhi recently came to Ouran High School. I'd like to welcome her with a song!!!!!! ENJOY!!!" He held his glass of Apple Juice up as he pushed the 'play' button (**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's when the song i made up came into picture.....it sucks btw......)_**

When you find Love

Anything can happen baby

You may go crazy

But thats ok because...

I know that I Love you

And because you know its true

I can Keep on screaming

And yelling for you

Because its all for you

Others try to kick me away

But I try to stand strog and hold my place

Because if I know

I know that...

When you find Love

Anything can happen baby

You may go crazy

But thats ok because...

My love for you will always stay strong

No matter what I go through

Just know that I Love You

And keep going on because

When you find Love

Anything can happen baby

You may go crazy

But thats ok because

I Love you my baby

"That was a song that Tamaki wrote for you!!!!" thats when Mori came and pulled him away

"Hunny" (until i can spell his name Mori will call him Hunny) "You wernt suppose to say that outloud"

"really? oh. sorry"

Thats when I heard the doors open up and I saw Tamaki run out.

"Tamaki!!!" I ran after him. After i got close enough i grabbed his jacket. He stopped but didnt look at me

"Tamaki....it....the song was--"

"I know. I didnt mean for teh song to come out like that......Im sorry"

"No. It was very pretty. Thank you. Thats the first time anyone has expressed their feelings towards me like that....and....I..."

* * *

PrincessBB: SCENE!!!!

Tamaki: -beat red-

Haruhi: -peeved- WHAT TEH HELL!?!?!?!?

PrincessBB: i though it was a great way to end. With a cliffhanger -smile-

Kyouya: -writes- I dont think you should have put that just yet

PrincessBB: why not? TamakixHaruhi is cute

Kyouya: -whispers to her his idea-

PrincessBB: -eyes glint- I see!!!! Well! arigato Kyouya-sempai!!!!! well bye my lovely readers! RxR!!!! so over used now a days!!!!!


	6. The Revenge and The Plan

BB: Im sorry for not updating soon. But I promise I'll try and update every almost ever Saturday. I got a new laptop and its all mine :) So I am going to update when I say I am. Once again sorry.

Tamaki: -unusually quiet-

BB: What's wrong?

Tamaki: Haruhi is mad at me.

BB: Why?

Tamaki: I don't know.

BB: -thinks- maybe it's her time of month. -shrugs-

Tamaki: Her what?

BB: Nothing. Anyway! Read on!

* * *

_That's when I heard the doors open up and I saw Tamaki run out._

_"Tamaki!!!" I ran after him. After i got close enough i grabbed his jacket. He stopped but didnt look at me_

_"Tamaki....it....the song was--"_

_"I know. I didn't mean for the song to come out like that......I'm sorry"_

_"No. It was very pretty. Thank you. That's the first time anyone has expressed their feelings towards me like that....and....I..."_

* * *

"You what?" He looked at me with curiosity in his violet eyes. I blushed and looked down.

"I enjoyed the song a lot. I didn't know that was how you felt about me. Thank you. And I feel the same way about you too." His eyes widened.

"I'm not sure if I follow what you're saying Haruhi." I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"I love you Tamaki. I always have. Since the first time I saw you I've loved you." He blushed and stepped towards me.

"I love you too Haruhi." He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on the lips. It took her a few seconds to register what happened but she kissed him back. Little did both of them know, a sneaky Ootori was watching them. He was pissed off. He thought he and Haruhi were a thing. Hell they were when they were younger. So why not now? I mean sure it's been a while since they saw each other but that shouldn't mean a thing. Not now. He's on a mission now. He looked out at his use-to be friend. But as of right now, Tamaki was his enemy.

"Watch out Suoh. I'm getting my revenge on you." He slithered away into the darkness. Kyouya Ootori had a sneaky plan in mind and everyone knew to never make an Ootori mad unless you want to be 6 ft under. He walked inside the house and past the twins. They looked at him then at each other.

"Kyouya, are you alright?" Of course he wasn't alright. The girl of his dreams was kissing his supposedly best friend. Well some friend he was. But Kyouya wasn't going to let the twins know his plans.

"Yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at them. The twins looked right back at him.

"You seem kind of angry that's why." Kyouya slightly stepped back.

"No. I'm quite alright." he said and turned his back to them to walk off but they spoke again.

"Are you sure?" The twins asked curiously again.

"Yes. I'm positive. Now if you'll excuse me." Then he walked off. The twins continued to look at him. Something was up and they knew it. They noticed things changing about Kyouya. And it all started when Haruhi came to Ouran. Maybe that was it. Maybe it had something to do with Haruhi. Only she knew. And they dammed well wanted to find out what it was.

"Koaru, you know what we have to do right?" The older Hitachiin twin asked with a sly smile.

"Yea I do." the younger twin replied a sly smile on his face as well.

"Good. Let's go" The older Hitachiin twin walked back into the party followed by his younger brother. They were going to pretend that they didn't know a thing. The twins were going to involve all the Host Club members. Everyone except Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya. If Kyouya found out what the twins were doing they would die. And they didnt want that. They left and went to a room that wasnt in use. They sat on some chairs and thought of a plan to get Kyouya to confess. It was going to be a little hard, easy, and fun.

"So how are we going to do this Hikaru?"

"Not sure. But its us. THIS wont take long for us to fugure out why Kyouya is acting like this." Hikaru got up and walked around the room thinking.

"Hey Hikaru. Why dont we play a game?" Koaru asked. The older Hitachiin twin looked at his brother.

"No Koaru not now. We dont have time for a game. When we get home we can play" Hikaru could tell that his brother was blushing.

"Not THAT kind of game! I ment for Kyouya to tell us something! We us a game form!" Koaru tried to hide his blush but to no sucess. His beother already knew and he (hikaru) started laughing.

"I know what you ment Koaru. Im just teasing you my brother." Hikaru walked over and held his younger brother. "What game did you have in mind? One of our games that we play at home?" He started to slowly caress Koaru's head and he just sat there blushing like crazy. He wanted to speak but it was like his hold on his body was gone.

"H-how about T-Truth or D-Dare?" Was all the little brother could manage to say. Hikaru leaned down and got closer to his brothers face.

"Excelent idea my love." Hikaru gently placed his lips ontop of his brothers. This shocked Koaru a little but he let himself slide into the love that was his older brother.

* * *

BB: gomen…..I promised to write longer chapters!! But I ran out of ideas!! I feel as thought my stories have gotten worse then when I first started…-sigh- hopefully I'll get better. Well please continue to follow my stories and support me. I ignored that pole and im writing 2 new stories that has NOTHING to do with the pole on my page. (btw I took that off) im writing a KH story (first ch is up) a Gakuen Alice story, and a crossover of Pandora Hearts/Gravitation. It seemed like a good idea to me so I wanted to try it. Don't like? To bad. I wanted to add a lil Forbidden Love to the end of this story. i might do a little more depending on how I feel. Well Review and Rate. Favorite me or my story. Send me messages. I dont care really. I accept mild flames. Bye


End file.
